Vacaciones de verano
by EyesGray-sama
Summary: Una semana. Dos chicas, cuatro chicos, licor y libertad, ¿qué más pueden pedir éstos jóvenes?, tal vez...
1. Día 00

**El manga-anime de Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Yo sólo utilizo sus personajes para crear historias sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

**Nombre: Vacaciones de verano.**

**Pareja principal: SasuHina. **

**Clasificación: M. **

**Género: Romance, ¿Humor?**

**AU: Universo Alterno.**

**CrackFic.**

* * *

\- Hablan. -

Historia narrada desde el punto de vista de Hinata.

* * *

**Aclaraciones: Ésta es una historia en base a Sasuke y Hinata, si no te gusta el SasuHina por favor no lo leas. **

**Tiene ciertos comentarios algo subidos, disculpen si soy algo grosera y más desde el punto de vista de Hinata. **

* * *

**_Vacaciones de Verano._**

**_ShortFic._**

**Día 0: El viaje.**

Como ya estábamos en verano y las clases habían cesado por las vacaciones de agosto habíamos tenido la "grandiosa" idea de hacer un viaje en grupo con todos los de la clase de Matemática. Cada uno estudiaba una carrera distinta pero la Matemática era casi obligatoria en cada carrera, fue así como nosotros logramos coincidir con nuestros dichosos amigos y formar un lazo de amistad con los conocidos.

Como iba diciendo, habíamos planeado alquilar una casa de playa para que los quince que habíamos confirmado nos quedáramos a convivir allí durante una semana. Sé que eso de salir de casa y quedarme en una casa de playa con hombres y mujeres de mi edad no era lo mío y a mi padre no le había gustado ni un poco que le hablara sobre ello, y, para convencerlo, tuve que meter a mi pobre primo en el viaje alegando que no me separaría de él ni un segundo.

Estaba tan emocionada… la verdad es que a causa de mi padre y lo sobreprotector que es no pude asistir nunca a un viaje escolar y tenía que quedarme en casa estudiando y tomando clases de piano y artes marciales… era agotador.

El día del viaje habíamos quedado de reunirnos todos en un café cerca de la U, de allí todos saldríamos a la casa de playa, claro, si hubieran llegado los quince… cuando llegué sólo éramos mi primo y yo, luego llegó Sakura quien se mostró algo desanimada por la falta de personas y luego llegó Kiba mi mejor amigo, agradecí al cielo que mi primo y Kiba estuvieran conmigo, así no me aburriría para nada.

Pero cuando ellos llegaron… algo en mi mente soltó un "Oh-oh" muy alto. Sin duda tener a solo seis personas para el viaje sería algo solitario pero que de esas personas una fuera Sasuke Uchiha y el otro Naruto no era alentador. ¿Por qué?, bueno, después de superado mi enamoramiento por el Uzumaki empecé a notar su cierta adicción al licor y drogas y eso me desagradaba y en parte me preocupaba. Con el Uchiha era diferente, podía ser apuesto y rico pero su forma de tratar a las personas sólo porque mantenía un par de fajos en los bolsillos y fumaba cigarros de marca me había sentir cierta aberración hacia él… y cuando me miraba… sentía ese desprecio y burla por ser inferior a él. Bastardo.

Pero bueno, el problema fue que al no llegar nadie más tuvimos que partir, yo en el auto de Neji un Porsh plateado con Kiba en la parte de atrás platicando y escuchando buena música. Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto se fueron en el auto de Sasuke, un Ferrari. Sí, mucha extravagancia.

Algo me decía que ésta semana se me haría eternamente larga.

* * *

**Me disculpo por estar tan perdida, debo decir que subo ésta pequeña historia porque ya la terminé en un momento de ocio así que no los haré esperar demasiado. **

**A mis lectores: Recientemente había pensado trabajar de nuevo en mis historias viejas (Jugando a Cupido y Una sola Noche) pero resulta que le presté mi memoria USB con todos mis archivos, mangas, canciones, fotografías y sí, también toooodas mis historias. ¿Y qué pasó?, mi hermano conectó la memoria en vaya a saberse qué computador y la llenó de virus, a la final todo se perdió. Así que no sé, mi única base son los capítulos que tengo en la página, pero estoy pensando en simplemente dejarlo así. (Sí, súper mediocre)**

**Me disculpo de antemano por lo que pueda pasar. Les agradezco que hayan leído hasta aquí y espero les haya interesado este corto proyecto.**

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**

**Eyesgray o Lider-sama.**


	2. Día 01

**El manga-anime de Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Yo sólo utilizo sus personajes para crear historias sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

**Nombre: Vacaciones de verano.**

**Pareja principal: SasuHina.**

**Clasificación: M.**

**Género: Romance, ¿Humor?**

**AU: Universo Alterno.**

**CrackFic.**

* * *

\- Hablan. -

Historia narrada desde el punto de vista de Hinata.

* * *

**Aclaraciones: Ésta es una historia en base a Sasuke y Hinata, si no te gusta el SasuHina por favor no lo leas.**

**Tiene ciertos comentarios algo subidos, disculpen si soy algo grosera y más desde el punto de vista de Hinata.**

* * *

**_Vacaciones de Verano._**

**_ShortFic._**

**Día 01: Conociendo el territorio.**

Al llegar lo primero que hicimos fue inspeccionar habitaciones y elegir las nuestras, me alegraba que cada uno pudiera tener su propia habitación, eso era lo bueno de ser seis personas en una casa de diez habitaciones contando sala y comedor. Escogí mi habitación a un lado de la de mi primo para obtener ayuda por si algún alcohólico drogadicto trataba de violarme mientras dormía, al otro lado estaba Kiba, frente a mi habitación estaba la de Sasuke, frente a Neji Sakura y frente a Kiba, Naruto. No se me hacía muy alentador despertarme en la mañana y que el Uchiha fuera lo primero que mis ojos vieran… o tal vez sí, si salía sin camisa y con cara de "Soy un objeto sexual" que solía poner en su trabajo de modelo.

En fin, luego de dejar nuestras maletas nos dedicamos a probar cada uno de los aparatos dentro de la casa, siendo obvio que estaba amueblada los chicos se dirigieron a la sala para encender la televisión mientras Sakura y yo revisábamos la cocina. – No hay nada de comer… - Murmuró Sakura a lo que ambas tuvimos la grandiosa idea de hacer las compras. - ¿No será muy latoso preparar las comidas Hinata?, para serte sincera yo no sé cocinar… - Y eso lo sabía yo sin que me dijera después de probar una de sus "comidas energizantes" un día que habíamos decido ir a hacer algo de deporte en grupo. He de decir que casi morimos intoxicados.

\- ¿Alguien dijo comida? – Y de repente aparece Naruto dándonos un susto de muerte a ambas. Ambas nos miramos con desconfianza, si Naruto se enteraba de que queríamos ir a comprar comida todos se enterarían y lo único que traeríamos a casa serían comidas congeladas y licor.

Dicho y hecho.

Ahora el refrigerador estaba repleto de cervezas, vodka y uno que otro postre. El congelador era un almacenamiento de comida chatarra congelada… adiós dieta balanceada, hola vida de universitaria. No me pude enojar, a la final me terminaron convenciendo a no cocinar pues estábamos de vacaciones y sería pesado que yo fuera la única dentro de la cocina.

La primera noche fue simple, comimos ramen instantáneo y vimos una película, todo tranquilo… hasta que empezaron a sacar las cervezas, algo me dijo que ya no sería tan tranquilo.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**

**Eyesgray o Lider-sama.**


	3. Día 02

**El manga-anime de Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Yo sólo utilizo sus personajes para crear historias sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

**Nombre: Vacaciones de verano.**

**Pareja principal: SasuHina.**

**Clasificación: M.**

**Género: Romance, ¿Humor?**

**AU: Universo Alterno.**

**CrackFic.**

* * *

\- Hablan. -

Historia narrada desde el punto de vista de Hinata.

* * *

**Aclaraciones: Ésta es una historia en base a Sasuke y Hinata, si no te gusta el SasuHina por favor no lo leas.**

**Tiene ciertos comentarios algo subidos, disculpen si soy algo grosera y más desde el punto de vista de Hinata.**

* * *

**_Vacaciones de Verano._**

**_ShortFic._**

**Día 02: A comer.**

Me desperté a las diez de la mañana, fue una sorpresa pues era costumbre para mí estar de pie a las siete en punto; me restregué un poco el rostro como niña pequeña tratando de alejar el impulso de seguir durmiendo, decidí ponerme de pie e ir al baño, gracias al cielo que habían tres baños en la casa de lo contrario tendría que compartir el baño con Naruto y Kiba y ellos no eran precisamente los chicos más limpios y organizados del planeta…

Después de cepillados mis dientes me dirigí a la cocina buscando sin esperanza alguna algo para desayunar, ahora me arrepentía de haberles dejado hacer las compras a ellos… menos mal habían tiendas cercanas, iría, compraría algo para el desayuno y volvería. Caminé hacia mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa cuando me doy de frente con la máquina sexual de Sasuke quien tenía la apariencia de haber hecho ejercicio. Me sonrió de medio lado por lo que me sentí nerviosa, decidí pasar de él adentrándome en mi habitación pero sólo logré que el idiota se fuera tras de mí.

Resignada a no tener privacidad sólo me decido a tomar una gran chaqueta que me queda dos o tres tallas más ancha y salgo llevando al Uchiha como mascota detrás de mío. Trato de calmarme, pues, aunque trate de aparentarlo, el Uchiha me intimida.

Salgo de casa y él va junto a mí, me mira de vez en cuando con esa sonrisa burlesca que ahora odio y yo sólo me dedico a mirar el suelo rogando por llegar a la tienda pronto. Ya en ella tomo todo lo que puede servir para sobrevivir durante unos tres días, galletas, jugo, leche, pan, huevos, jamón, y mucho arroz. Un japonés sin arroz no se siente japonés.

Sasuke se limita a tomar dos cajetillas de cigarrillos y echar algo de salsa de tomate a la cesta. – Yo lo llevo. – Pronuncia él al ver mis vanos intentos de llevar las bolsas con las compras, no replico, deseaba esa ayuda. – Estás muy callada. – Y sí, raramente cruzamos palabra él y yo así que eso aumenta mi incomodidad al estar sólo los dos.

– Soy tímida. – Respondo. Ésa es mi excusa habitual, en mayoría es cierto.

– Y te intimido. Eso no ayuda mucho, ¿eh? – Asiento levemente mientras mis mejillas se sonrojan. Mierda, ahora me siento descortés. – Mejor así, me habría ido de esa casa si hubiera tenido que pasar aunque fuera dos días con Ino, Karin y Sakura juntas. – Por inercia me cubro los labios para ocultar mi disimulada risa, no puedo negarlo, cuando están las tres juntas sus voces y risas se oyen de aquí a Pekín, literalmente.

– Pero soportas a Naruto y Kiba mientras juegan vídeo juegos estando medio ebrios. – Señalo recordando la noche anterior y el escándalo de esos dos.

– Es fácil. Si quiero que se callen, los golpeo. Si quiero que ellas se callen me puedo molestar y decirles "molestias" y aun así soltarán sus habituales "Sasuke se ve lindo hasta estando molesto". – Reí.

– Debe ser duro. Ser una estrella. – Lo escucho bufar. Seguimos el camino en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía y tranquilidad del otro.

Al llegar ya todos están despiertos y hambrientos, se vieron sorprendidos al vernos juntos pero al notar las bolsas, con brillitos a su alrededor Kiba y Naruto se nos acercaron como si fueran dos cachorros en espera de su comida. El día fue tranquilo, confirmé que con solo congelados no podríamos sobrevivir y de que a Sasuke le encantaba comer arroz con salsa de tomate… que extraña adicción al tomate.

* * *

**Respondiendo al comentario de Rose: Rose, los capítulos serán cortos... es un shortfic.**


	4. Día 03

**El manga-anime de Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Yo sólo utilizo sus personajes para crear historias sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

**Nombre: Vacaciones de verano.**

**Pareja principal: SasuHina.**

* * *

\- Hablan. -

Historia narrada desde el punto de vista de Hinata.

* * *

**Aclaraciones: Ésta es una historia en base a Sasuke y Hinata, si no te gusta el SasuHina por favor no lo leas.**

* * *

**_Vacaciones de Verano._**

**_ShortFic._**

**Día 03: Paranoia.**

Después de una noche de mucho escándalo y algo de licor desperté en mi "habitación", o bueno, eso pensé hasta que noté que había un cuerpo que me acompañaba y que por más que rogara a aquel ente que habita en los cielos, éste no era el de Sakura. Me levanto precavidamente deseando no despertar a mi acompañante, cuando logro sentarme noto con satisfacción que quien me acompaña no es otro más que mi primo. – Uhm… - Al instante éste se remueve, se estira un poco y abriendo lentamente los párpados me observa. – Buenos días. – Le sonrío.

– Buenos días primo. – Se sienta viéndose algo gracioso al verle su largo cabello revuelto.

\- ¿Qué horas es? – Pregunta, al instante veo el reloj de su habitación.

– Las 8:00 am. – Respondo. Ambos nos levantamos. - ¿Por qué desperté en tu habitación? – Le pregunto sin rodeos.

– Anoche estaba muy ruidoso y noté a Kiba y al Uchiha algo confianzudos contigo… puedo parecer paranoico o lo que quieras pero hombre es hombre y un hombre ebrio se convierte en una máquina llena de deseo sexual. – Sonrío ante las palabras de Neji.

– Tienes razón, aunque Kiba es como otro hermano para mí y seguramente eso soy para él, y Uchiha… ¿acaso no era gay?, con eso de que nunca ha salido con chicas… - Y así ambos seguimos con nuestras bromas y una que otra queja por parte de Neji, decidimos aprovechar la mañana para hacer algo de deporte y partimos a trotar un poco, disfrutando de la hermosa vista que tiene el mar a esas horas de la mañana.

Al regresar nos encontramos con todos almorzando, bueno, me asusté por un momento al creer que Sakura había cocinado, gracias al cielo que sólo habían pedido comida de algún restaurante cercano.

En la mesa sentí las miradas poco disimuladas del Uchiha, me sentí incómoda, nerviosa, aquella acción por parte de él me hizo perder hasta el apetito y ni se diga a la hora de tomar una ducha, cuando iba a entrar a el baño me lo encontré de frente, yo sé que la casa no era tan grande pero esos encuentros se estaban haciendo muy frecuentes, y con esa invitación por parte de él para que nos "refrescáramos" juntos… ¿acaso el Uchiha se trae algo entre manos o me estaré volviendo paranoica?

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, ¡gracias por leer y comentar!**

**Posdata: No se ilusionen con lemon, no habrá. XD**

**Eyesgray o Lider-sama.**


	5. Día 04

**El manga-anime de Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Yo sólo utilizo sus personajes para crear historias sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

**Nombre: Vacaciones de verano.**

**Pareja principal: SasuHina.**

* * *

\- Hablan. -

Historia narrada desde el punto de vista de Hinata.

* * *

**Aclaraciones: Ésta es una historia en base a Sasuke y Hinata, si no te gusta el SasuHina por favor no lo leas.**

* * *

**_Vacaciones de Verano._**

**_ShortFic._**

**Día 04: Primer aviso.**

De nuevo me despierto temprano, ésta vez no se ha bebido alcohol la noche anterior pero sí ha habido mucha comida y golosinas, he allí el porqué de lo asqueroso del lugar. Con desaliento al notar que sólo Sakura se ha asomado para ayudarme a limpiar les dejo a los hombres de la casa que preparen el almuerzo mientras yo y Sakura nos disponemos a darle algo del toque femenino que necesita el lugar. – Mira que son puercos. – Murmura Sakura, yo asiento dándole la razón, tal vez mi primo sea la excepción y el Uchiha trate de mantener algo de orden colocando la basura en su lugar… pero Naruto y Kiba… esos dos estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Sí, y para mí que esos dos iban a terminar juntos algún día, ser tan parecidos y compartir los mismos gustos, ya hasta me daba igual que terminaran siendo una pareja gay, Naruto sin duda era un pasivo sin remedio.

Asiento ante mis pensamientos mientras llevo las bolsas de basura a la parte trasera de la casa, atrás me encuentro al Uchiha quien fumándose un cigarro con sabor a menta observa en total tranquilidad el mar.

Trato de pasar desapercibida dejando las bolsas en su sitio y dándome media vuelta, pero sé, sé que él sabe que estoy aquí, sé que me observa, clavándome su oscura mirada en la nuca, o el trasero… desgraciado. – No te quedan nada mal los shorts cortos. – Dice él, y aunque no lo veo, sé que sonríe. – Debajo de tanta ropa se esconde un cuerpo muy interesante… - Me doy la vuelta abruptamente, con las mejillas a medio sonrojar y el ceño fruncido lo enfrento.

\- ¿Puedo saber el porqué de tus comentarios? – Pregunto viéndole de nuevo observarme con lujuria.

\- ¿Por qué?, bueno… eso es fácil de responder Hinata, me muero por llevarte a mi cama. – Y sonríe de medio lado, esa sonrisilla de demonio con el rostro de un dios, maldito, sino fuera tan apuesto… llamaría a Neji para que le diera una paliza.

– Lo siento. – Respondo, respirando profundamente. – No me acuesto con cualquiera, y más si es un tipo con una vida sexual dudosa.

– Oh, me siento como si fuera alguna especie de gigoló, ¿tan promiscuo te parezco? – Mis mejillas arden, sin duda, hablarle de forma tan certera ha consumido mis energías.

– Para ser sincera, sí, no quiero ser grosera ni nada parecido Sasuke pero yo me tomo en serio las relaciones, el amor, la intimidad sexual y todo acto que involucre una relación, así que no puedo tomarte en serio. – Hice una leve reverencia antes de volver a entrar, el siguió observándome y por un momento juré haberle escuchado murmurar un "Sin duda te haré mía".

Ya en la noche, en la comodidad de mi habitación, en la soledad y oscuridad, pude suspirar con alivio ante el día tan pesado que tuve lleno de miradas por parte del Uchiha y sus constantes sonrisas acompañadas de comentarios con doble sentido. Me removí un poco, recordando, rememorando aquel momento en el que me dijo en sus propias palabras que me deseaba… Uchiha Sasuke deseándome… a mí… nada mal para ser algo mojigata, ¿eh?

* * *

**No sé porqué pero me encanta tratar a Sasuke de prostituto xD creo que soy algo repetitiva con ello, pero bueh.**

**Espero les haya gustado, ¡gracias por leer y comentar!**

**Posdata: No se ilusionen con lemon, no habrá. XDD**

**Eyesgray o Lider-sama.**


	6. Día 5,1

**El manga-anime de Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Yo sólo utilizo sus personajes para crear historias sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

**Nombre: Vacaciones de verano.**

**Pareja principal: SasuHina.**

* * *

\- Hablan. -

Historia narrada desde el punto de vista de Hinata.

* * *

**Aclaraciones: Ésta es una historia en base a Sasuke y Hinata, si no te gusta el SasuHina por favor no lo leas.**

* * *

**_Vacaciones de Verano._**

**_ShortFic._**

**Día 05.1: Pequeña fiesta.**

Y por muy larga que la semana me hubiera parecido ya era viernes. Sí, nuestras cortas vacaciones se estaban acercando a su final y la verdad me sentía un tanto aliviada, ya que, aunque los chicos sí que se habían comportado evitando cualquier consumo de sustancias alucinógenas y evitando en su mayoría estar las veinticuatro horas del día con alcohol en sus venas.

Me sentí un poco mal al saber que en parte era porque mi primo Neji los obligaba a mantener la compostura como una manera de proteger la integridad de Sakura y mía en plenas condiciones, aun así pensé que sería bueno dejarles salir toda esa energía que se acumulaba en ellos y darles precisamente hoy la oportunidad de hacer lo que les plazca, pues, el domingo partiríamos. Comenté a Sakura mi idea, ella se mostró bastante entusiasmada y formuló algunos planes para la noche que nos servirían de entretenimiento, ya saben, para hacer más dinámica la borrachera.

Ya se estaba haciendo costumbre que los chicos cocinaran, así que partimos a la licorería más cercana a comprar todo lo necesario, Neji nos siguió dejando a un "pobre" Uchiha encartado con un Naruto que exigía Ramen para el almuerzo y un Kiba que peleaba por comer algo de carne seca. La verdad me encantó la expresión que hizo al momento de partir, se veía estresado y preocupado y eso que sólo había fruncido el ceño levemente…

Al llegar me separé de los otros dos, me dirigí a la parte de aperitivos donde escogí algunos bocadillos para acompañar con la bebida, también elegí algo del vodka que me gustaba pues los chicos bebían cualquier cosa que contuviera alcohol y yo prefería mantenerme a raya para evitar cualquier caso de acoso sexual donde pudiera terminar como hace unos días, con la diferencia que el que estuviera a mi lado no fuera mi primo Neji.

Creo que Sakura se preocupó al verme cuando pensaba en mi posible revolcón con alguno de los tres chicos, cada opción era peor que la anterior, y de ser así prefería volverme lesbiana y terminar en la cama con Sakura que tener que abrirle las piernas a alguno de esos tres. Tragué grueso, sin duda me mantendría a raya ésta noche.

* * *

**Aclarando la duda de Paz. Cuando Hinata dice "¿Acaso no era gay?" es una burla, ella sabe lo promiscuo que es el Uchiha, pero, también sabe que el nunca sale con chicas en modo relación seria, a eso se refería ella. Lamento haberte confundido.**

**Espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer y comentar.**

**Eyesgray o Lider-sama.**


	7. Día 5,2

**El manga-anime de Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Yo sólo utilizo sus personajes para crear historias sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

**Nombre: Vacaciones de verano.**

**Pareja principal: SasuHina.**

* * *

\- Hablan. -

Historia narrada desde el punto de vista de Hinata.

* * *

**Aclaraciones: Ésta es una historia en base a Sasuke y Hinata, si no te gusta el SasuHina por favor no lo leas.**

* * *

**_Vacaciones de Verano._**

**_ShortFic._**

**Día 5.2: Una larga noche.**

Con los aperitivos y todo el licor en la mesa empezamos uno de los "espléndidos" planes de Sakura, la mayoría parecían juegos de niños, la diferencia era que el que perdía no tenía que hacer alguna travesura, sólo debía beber hasta atragantarse.

En silencio observé cómo Naruto y Kiba se retiraban un momento, se veían sospechosos y eso me alertó, los seguí en silencio hasta que salieron a la parte trasera de la casa donde sacaron algunos cigarros de esos que te dan risa y empezaron a fumar. Suspiré, por lo menos no era nada que colocara en riesgo sus vidas. Me di la vuelta con la intención de volver pero me topé de frente al Uchiha quien con una sonrisa de medio lado me veía acusatoriamente.

Traté de esquivarlo. Sí, traté, porque al momento de pasar de él me agarró fuerte de la muñeca derecha, y, con su mano libre, me tomó del mentón. Tragué grueso. En éstos momentos sin duda no me parecía mala idea que llegara Sakura y tratara de hacer una escena tipo "yuri", es más, hasta deseaba que apareciera con tal de que me sacaran de este embrollo.

El Uchiha me miró fijamente, tal vez por los efectos del alcohol me sentía con más seguridad pues le sostuve la mirada. – Tengo ganas de ti. – Me murmuró. Mierda, mi corazón se aceleró, ¡no!, ¡no hagas "doki, doki"!, ¡es Uchiha Sasuke!, ¡el prostituto que no cobra!

_Yo le pagaría…_

Me sonrojé a tope, Dios, ¿en serio yo había pensado aquello?, sin duda el alcohol me estaba haciendo daño… ¡ahora no hay duda de que estoy peligrando! - E-El sentimiento no es mutuo. – Comento mientras sin suerte alguna trato de zafarme de su agarre.

\- Eso dicen tus labios. – Dice, acortando la distancia entre ambos rosa con suma delicadeza sus labios con los míos. – Pero tu cuerpo… - Ahora cambia de dirección rosando sus labios por mis mejillas y bajando lentamente a mi cuello. – Me pide a gritos que lo toque. – Y no evito soltar un leve ronroneo al momento que rosa su ría lengua con mi cuello. Él sonríe con satisfacción al verme así, tan vulnerable, tan sensible a él.

Respiro entrecortadamente, bien, es ahora o nunca, si dejo que él siga manejando la situación no hay duda alguna que mañana despertaré en su cama. Trago grueso, ¿qué tan malo era eso?, tal vez sólo se quedara dormido… ¡sí claro!, ¡eso no te lo crees ni tú Hinata!, es obvio que tiene ganas de sexo, y no parece de los que quedan satisfechos con uno sólo. - ¿Y bien? – Pregunta, otra vez colocando esa sonrisa socarrona que dice "ya te tengo bajo mi hechizo", respiro profundo, si aceptaba sería una más del montón, pero sino seguramente sería la última oportunidad que se nos presentaría a ambos. - ¿Qué piensas con tanta concentración?, sólo déjate llevar. – Poso mis ojos claros en los suyos, y noto algo, un gesto de impaciencia en él, huh, al parecer está desesperado.

\- ¿Y luego qué?, ¿mañana despierto y hago como que no sucedió nada?, yo no puedo hacer eso… no soy como tú. – Y ahora sonríe de nuevo. - ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – Pregunto sintiéndome molesta de repente. – Nada, sólo que mi límite se está acercando. – Abro los ojos con sorpresa, ¿y eso qué carajos quiere decir? - ¿Huh?, ¿de qué… - Pero mi pregunta queda a la mitad, es más, ¿qué iba a preguntar?, el Uchiha ha cortado lo que he tratado de decir con aquel beso sediento, al principio forcejé pero luego… ejem… la carne es débil, y con lo bien que besa hasta yo me rendí a él.

En medio del beso le abrazo por la nuca, él aprovecha y me toma una pierna enredándola en su cintura, entiendo el mensaje dejándome llevar mientras él me encarama sobre él y me carga a la que es su habitación. Ya dentro me deja caer sobre la cama, se devuelve y cierra con seguro la puerta, trago grueso. – Ahora no te escaparás de mí, nunca. – Me dice mientras sensualmente se quita la camiseta y deja ver ese abdomen de revista que tiene… sin duda él no parece de éste mundo. – Hoy no dormirás, Hinata.

* * *

**Respondiendo a otra pregunta. ¿Por qué es Rated M?, bueno, creí que mi historia tenía vocabulario no apto para niños, ¿tal vez soy demasiado inocente?, me lo dicen todo el tiempo la verdad.**

**Bueno, se me hace costumbre publicar el día de mi cumpleaños, así que espero les haya gustado, me estoy haciendo vieja T-T (cumplo 19 años)**

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**

**Eyesgray o Lider-sama.**


	8. Día 06

**El manga-anime de Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Yo sólo utilizo sus personajes para crear historias sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

**Nombre: Vacaciones de verano.**

**Pareja principal: SasuHina.**

* * *

\- Hablan. -

Historia narrada desde el punto de vista de Hinata.

* * *

**Aclaraciones: Ésta es una historia en base a Sasuke y Hinata, si no te gusta el SasuHina por favor no lo leas.**

* * *

**_Vacaciones de Verano._**

**_ShortFic._**

**Día 06: Y cuando la borrachera se va…**

Al sentir le luz del sol golpear mi rostro me remuevo, cubro mi rostro con la cobija que tiene ese olor masculino y delicioso que caracteriza al Uchiha, despierto de golpe recordando la noche anterior y lo que vino después de ella. Por inercia me giro encontrándome sola en aquella cama de sábanas blancas, suspiro mientras en mis pensamientos resuena un gran "Lo sabía". Me dispongo a levantarme pero al estar completamente desnuda trato de buscar mi ropa, la cual, está regada por toda la habitación.

Me pongo las bragas, el sostén y el vestido, camino a la puerta de la habitación donde al abrir me choco de frente con un Uchiha en sólo pantalonetas y con una bandeja en sus manos.

– Buenos días. – Saluda. Le abro espacio para que pase y él entra dejando la bandeja sobre la cama, le veo en silencio. Al verme suelta un suave "puff" mientras se levanta y cierra la puerta, al instante me arrincona contra ésta. - ¿Qué sucede? – Mi respiración se acelera, viro la mirada, necesito huir, ése tipo está muy raro, ése no es el Sasuke que yo conozco, ¡es demasiado amable!, ¿estará enfermo?

– Huh… yo… debo lavarme los dientes… - Suelto como excusa, me giro para tomar el picaporte pero de nuevo él me arrincona pegando su cuerpo totalmente al mío.

– No me molesta el aliento mañanero, es más, me gustan los besos de buenos días y tú no me has dado uno. – Mi cuerpo tiembla y los colores se suben a mi rostro. – Estás demasiado tímida en comparación a la noche que pasamos, tengo toda la espalda rasguñada. – Ahora sí, soy un tomate viviente, estoy ardiendo, creo que me voy a desmayar, yo sabía que era mala idea acostarme con él, soy una grandísima idiota.

Al sentir sus labios besando mi hombro derecho con suavidad siento una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi columna vertebral, Dios, ése sí que sabe cómo llegarle a una mujer… aprovechando lo distraída y vulnerable que me encuentro me gira de golpe pegando nuevamente su cuerpo al mío. Oh-oh, está erecto. - ¿Lista para el sexto round? – Abro mis ojos con sorpresa, ¿todavía quiere más?, ¡yo no soy una máquina sexual!, ¡y mucho menos una muñeca inflable!

Al ver mi cara suelta una pequeña risa, wow, ver a Sasuke reír es como encontrar pruebas de que el mounstro del lago Ness existe. – Desayuno primero, postre después, ven. – Demandó y por inercia le sigo en silencio, dos vasos de jugo de naranja, dos emparedados y un plato de fruta picada, ¿quién diría que era así de atento?

\- ¿Es normal que seas así de atento después de una noche de sexo? – Pregunto por inercia, al instante me avergüenzo de mi imprudencia. – No, no es normal, después de todo no fue sólo una noche de sexo. – Me atraganto con el juego de naranja, ¿qué fue eso? – Come. – Aquello suena como una orden de "no más preguntas", decido acatarla, creo que si dice algo más terminaré ilusionándome con algo que no pasará.

Después de desayunar salimos con la bandeja y los platos sucios, al llegar a la cocina me asomo al notar el desorden que quedó en la sala y veo algo que me deja con la boca abierta. – Vaya, no fuimos los únicos en disfrutar la noche. – Dice Sasuke tras de mí, y le doy la razón en total silencio mientras trato de ignorar el hecho de que mi primo y Sakura duermen semidesnudos en el sillón.

Mientras lavo los platos Sasuke me observa en silencio, me siento nerviosa pero trato de ignorarlo, al cerrar el grifo escuchamos un grito que viene de la que parece ser la habitación de Naruto, Sasuke y yo nos apresuramos a ver qué sucede pero la sorpresa nos invade al ver salir a Kiba en bóxer con un Naruto en iguales condiciones arrinconándolo contra la pared del pasillo. - ¡Qué me hiciste maldito! – Al parecer no se percatan de nuestra presencia pues se encuentran absortos en su reciente sexualidad descubierta.

\- ¡Yo qué sé! – Responde Kiba igual de shockeado.

\- ¡Me duele el trasero! – Se queja Naruto.

– Yo sabía que sería el pasivo… - Murmuro para mí misma y Sasuke deja escapar su leve "puff" nuevamente. Ambos chicos nos miran con terror. – Hinata, Sasuke… - Murmura Naruto.

– Bien por ti Naruto, yo sabía que eras rarito pero seguiremos siendo amigos, sólo amigos. – Resalta Sasuke, y se nota que le divierte decir aquello, Dios, es un maldito sádico.

\- ¡No es lo que parece! – Trata de defenderse Naruto, pero, ¿qué puedes decir en una situación como ésta?, me de pena el pobre.

* * *

**¡El final se acerca!, tun tun tuuunn.**

**Fue muy divertido escribir este capítulo, bueno, toda la historia en sí fue entretenida con Hinata "ironías" y Sasuke "prostituto". Agradezco sus comentarios y felicitaciones de ayer :D**

**Espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer y comentar.**

**Eyesgray o Lider-sama.**


	9. Día 07

**El manga-anime de Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Yo sólo utilizo sus personajes para crear historias sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

**Nombre: Vacaciones de verano.**

**Pareja principal: SasuHina.**

* * *

\- Hablan. -

Historia narrada desde el punto de vista de Hinata.

* * *

**Aclaraciones: Ésta es una historia en base a Sasuke y Hinata, si no te gusta el SasuHina por favor no lo leas.**

* * *

**_Vacaciones de Verano._**

**_ShortFic._**

**Día 07: Adiós vacaciones, hola amor.**

Después de los descubrimientos de ayer sobre lo que había pasado tras una noche de licor y hormonas el ambiente se tornó algo pesado, Sakura se notaba tímida, tal vez porque ella y mi primo terminaron haciendo _eso _en la sala de estar. Naruto no podía ni ver a Kiba, sentí pena por mi mejor amigo, su nuevo amorcito sin duda le iba a dar problemas. Mi primo se mostró más tranquilo, por momentos se notaba nervioso ante la cercanía de Sakura pero sabía disimularlo muy bien.

Aunque disimular no es algo que el Uchiha sepa hacer, el día de ayer se la pasó raptándome para darme fogosos besos y luego dejarme vestida y acalorada, y entrando a mi habitación en la noche reprochándome por no darle el beso de buenas noches. Ya hoy, con maletas listas y preparados para volver a casa tratamos de limpiar un poco el desorden, comer como reyes y tomar algunas fotografías para rememorar, ¿y por qué no?, aprovechamos para darnos el último chapuzón en el mar.

Al salir nos fuimos como llegamos, Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto en el auto del moreno y Kiba, Neji y yo en el auto de mi primo. La despedida fue un tanto extraña pues no pasaría mucho tiempo para volvernos a ver, aun así Sasuke me arrinconó y besó tan apasionadamente con la noche del viernes alegando que nos veríamos pronto.

Cuando llegamos a casa, tras dejar a Kiba en la suya, fuimos recibidos por mi hermana quien quería saberse todo el viaje con detalle. Fue vergonzoso hablarle de Sasuke, omitiendo obviamente la noche de sexo salvaje claro. Ella chilló con emoción al enterarse de mi reciente amorío con el Uchiha, más le expliqué que sólo era eso, un amorío.

* * *

**Bueno, una vez más explico: Los capítulos de la historia son cortos y la historia será corta, yo queridos lectores no tengo tanto tiempo e imaginación para alargar la historia, por eso, escribo cortas historias que sean directas al grano y con su toque de humor.**

**Además, la historia ya está terminada, por ende no la modificaré. Éste capítulo es el último día de vacaciones, es decir, el último capítulo. Pero no se asusten jaja, habrá otro pequeño capítulo y de ahí el final.**

**Espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer y comentar.**

**Eyesgray o Lider-sama.**


	10. Un mes después

**El manga-anime de Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Yo sólo utilizo sus personajes para crear historias sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

**Nombre: Vacaciones de verano.**

**Pareja principal: SasuHina.**

* * *

\- Hablan. -

Historia narrada desde el punto de vista de Hinata.

* * *

**Aclaraciones: Ésta es una historia en base a Sasuke y Hinata, si no te gusta el SasuHina por favor no lo leas.**

* * *

**_Vacaciones de Verano._**

**_ShortFic._**

**Un mes después.**

Me encontraba saliendo de la universidad, no tenía más cursos ese día así que aprovecharía para tomar algo de té. - ¿Ya no tienes clases? – Me pregunta de la nada Sasuke quien aparece de quién sabe dónde.

– No, ¿y tú? – Pregunto dándole un beso en los labios.

– He quedado con Naruto y Kiba, pero me sentiría raro si empiezan de nuevo con sus problemitas de pareja, ya sabes, Naruto aún no quiere aceptar que es gay. – Sonrío con diversión. - ¿Vienes? – Asiento levemente a lo que él sonríe con satisfacción. – Perfecto. – Suelta mientras me abraza y besa suavemente, sé que se contiene para evitar cualquier comentario impropio de los demás.

– Suelta a mi prima Uchiha. – Llega Neji junto a Sakura quien se ve algo sonrojada al estar tomada de la mano con él, es normal, Sasuke y yo empezamos a salir una semana después del viaje muy contrario a ella que apenas llevan una semana de novios.

– Hola Sasuke, hola Hinata. – Nos saluda ella tratando de cambiar el tema.

– Justo hablábamos de ir a tomar algo con Naruto y Kiba, ¿vienen? – Pregunto yo ignorando la molestia de mi novio.

– Suena genial, ¿cierto Neji? – Pregunta ella mirando con ojitos brillosos a mi primo, él también se ve inconforme pero acepta.

– Tch, mujeres. – Murmura Sasuke con molestia, yo me rio por lo bajo.

Sasuke no es el chico más amable y tierno del mundo pero aun así acepta lo que yo le pida, eso me ha dejado prendada de él, la verdad pensaba que haber dado el primer paso en aquellas vacaciones fue un error pero no fue así, él buscaba más que sexo en mí y me lo demostró las siguientes veces que me invitó a salir, la verdad aún dudo que ésta relación sea real pero me gusta como es ahora, estar junto a él es suficiente y me hace feliz.

* * *

**Y vivieron felices para siempre. ¡Fue de gran satisfacción escribir, editar, subir y releer la historia!, agradezco sus comentarios, hasta esos llenos de quejas por lo corto de los capítulos, como siempre es un placer escribir para ustedes.**

**Nos veremos, gracias por leer y comentar.**

**Eyesgray o Lider-sama.**


End file.
